Juste lui
by Deichou-chan
Summary: Après une rude journée entouré de mégères écervelées, Gaara rentre chez lui pour se consoler auprès de son petit ami. Rated M, Lemon mes amis ;)


**Yeeaah ! Enfin ! Voilà ma fiction GaaNaru M que je voulais tant sortir ! Je suis trop contente :D Je vais pouvoir me mettre sérieusement à la suite de "La recette du bonheur" ! **

**Disclamers : Tout est à Masashi Kishimoto-sama ! Mais j'espère toujours récupérer Gaara...**

**Rating : GaaNaru *o***

**Rated : M (de nombreux gros mots et une scène de lemon)**

_19h45, quelque part dans le quartier des affaires, Tokyo._

Entouré de paperasse à trier, je faisais semblant d'être absorber par mon écran d'ordinateur jusqu'à la fin de ma journée, étant trop fatigué pour réfléchir sur quoi que se soit. Je n'étais pas le seul à avoir arrêté de travailler, j'étais seulement plus discret. Les deux mégères de la compta' piaillaient à la machine à café sur les derniers ragots du service.

-Et tu sais pas pour Hinata ? s'écria la fille aux cheveux roses bonbon à sa comparse.

Alors que la blonde en face d'elle demandait ce qu'il s'était passé, je roulai des yeux : Sakura avait raconté l'histoire quatorze fois, à la même place depuis ce matin et toujours de la même manière. Je connaissais l'histoire par cœur.

-Elle s'est faite Inuzuka Kiba, du service de l'aménagement, dans les chiottes en plus. Elle qui se disait prude ! J'y crois pas, sérieusement !

Ino sur jouait le rôle de la fille outrée, ce qui me fit soupirer doucement. Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ces deux à se mêler de la vie des autres franchement ? J'avais envie de les égorger.

-Quelle traînée ! Entre deux réunions elle a écarté les cuisses pour qu'il puisse tirer son coup ! protesta Sakura, puis elle se tourna vers mon bureau. Gaara, café ?

Comme Ino faisait la poule choquée, je jouais très bien celui qui émerge de longues réactions. Je lui répondis négativement et la rose se retourna sa tête face à celle de sa copine.

-Il est craquant mais qu'est-ce qu'il est pas sociable, ce Gaara, chuchota doucement la blonde à l'autre dinde. Je me demande si il a une petite amie… Je me le ferais bien dans les toilettes, _if you know what I mean(1)…_

Ino gloussa de la dernière partie de sa phrase. Moi c'était plutôt de sa bêtise dont j'aurais rigolé, j'avais tout entendu. Je voudrais les brûler. « Reste calme, il te reste dix minutes. Dix petites minutes, tu rentreras chez toi… » me convainquais-je intérieurement.

-Roh, t'es pas sérieuse ? s'indigna Sakura. On dit qu'il est déjà avec quelqu'un et que ce n'est pas avec une fille, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Et voilà ! Les revoilà repartit au quart de tour dans des hypothèses loufoques. En fait, ces dindes n'avaient pas tort au final mais je me demandais comment elles pouvaient être au courant. Ces sales pimbêches…

-Bon ben c'est pas tout mais il est 20h, je fais d'heures sup', je suis crevée… se plaignit le bonbon.

« Crevée de bavasser, ouais… ». Je me levai, rangeai les papiers qui traînaient, fermait ma sacoche, enfilai mon manteau en cuir et sortit en un simple au revoir collectif pour tous les gens qui restaient.

« Journée de merde. Collègues à la mord moi le nœud… ». Le métro était à moitié vide, il y avait seulement des clodos et des travailleurs fatigués et énervés. Mieux valait faire profil bas, ce n'était pas comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'enjoué et aimable. Je suis plutôt discret et la première chose que l'on remarque chez moi ce sont mes cheveux couleur du sang. Ça excite certaines blondasses échevelées à mon plus grand malheur. Mais ça plait aussi à mon petit ami, alors autant les garder rien que pour lui. Mon romantisme soudain me donna envie de vomir sur le mendiant borgne devant moi. Je me retins, la chance était avec lui.

Alors que je descendais à ma station, je marchai rapidement jusqu'à mon appartement, trop pressé de revoir l'homme qui partage ma vie et oublier cette journée.

J'ouvris la porte fébrilement et atteignais la cuisine où sortait un magnifique fumet. De ramens pour ne pas changer.

-Tu es rentré ? s'exclama mon blond survolté. C'est bientôt fini, ta journée c'est bien passé ?

Je balançais mon manteau sur une chaise et enlaçai mon copain par derrière, humant son odeur.

-C'était…comme d'habitude. J'ai vraiment l'impression de faire la même chose tout le temps. Je me suis ennuyé de toi, Naruto…

Je me frottais à son derrière et il gloussa timidement. Autant quand c'était Ino et Sakura je trouvais ça crétin, autant lorsque c'était Naruto qui faisait ça, je trouvais que c'était trop excitant.

Je lui embrassais l'épaule par-dessus sa chemise blanche qui laissait apparaître ses tétons marrons face à la lumière. Je passais mes mains sur son torse et lui bisoutais le cou. Je le voulais tout de suite.

-J'ai eu une rude journée, j'ai le droit à une récompense ? susurrais-je à mon petit ami.

Naruto miaula presque de plaisir et se cambra tout en ondulant son bassin. Il se tourna vers moi et je pus voir ses iris bleus que j'aimais tant, d'un éclat pur. Naruto éteignit le gaz tout en me regardant dans les yeux. Je vins l'embrasser délicatement au début et de plus en plus sauvagement. J'étais frustré par cette journée que j'avais passé sans lui.

C'est fou comme ce blondinet pouvait me transformer. Avec mes collègues ou même ma famille et mes amis, je restais le Gaara froid et distant, calme et réfléchit. Je ne parlais pas beaucoup, j'écoutais seulement. Certaines personnes au boulot se plaignait de moi : je leur faisais peur avec mes pupilles bleues vertes sans émotion et ma voix grave et inquiétante. Alors qu'avec Naruto, j'étais plus attentionné, plus souriant, plus tactile. J'étais un obsédé sexuel aussi comme il le disait. Je parlais plus et il m'arrivait même de rire de ses blagues. Il me déridait complètement, ce qui étonné mes proches de me voir si enjoué.

Quand mon petit copain était avec moi, j'ai l'impression que je peux tout faire, mon côté tueur cachant ma timidité, disparaissait pour laisser la place à un Gaara plus heureux. Et Naruto était fier de ce qu'il accomplissait chez moi.

-Je t'ai attendu toute la journée, mon amour. Tu auras droit à ton cadeau, minauda l'Uzumaki avant que je l'entraîne dans la chambre.

J'étais déjà tout excité et je le poussai sur le lit. Il ricana. Il allait voir un peu…

Je l'embrassais passionnément lui mordant la lèvre, enroulant ma langue avec la sienne dans un gémissement de sa part, qui me rendit plus dur encore au niveau du bassin. A bout de souffle, je m'éloignais de sa bouche tentatrice, pour lécher son cou bronzé.

Naruto profita du fait que j'étais au dessus de lui pour plier sa jambe et frottait son genoux à la bosse de mon pantalon, je gémis de plaisir. Alors qu'il continuait son affaire, me faisant perdre la tête, je lui arrachai cette chemise plus gênante qu'autre chose. Je vins sucer ses bouts de chairs cafés, mon blond se tendit encore plus et poussa un juron qui me fit sourire.

M'arrêtant brusquement alors que Naruto se plaignait, frustré, je me relevai sur les genoux et défit mon jean et baissai mon caleçon pour libérer mon membre dur à l'air libre. Mon petit ami comprit le message et pour me faire plaisir, se déshabilla sous mes yeux remplis de désir.

Lorsque qu'il fut entièrement nu, Naruto se mit à quatre pattes et s'avança d'une manière féline jusqu'à mon pénis. Il souffla dessus avant de se laper comme un chat avec du lait. Je soupirais de bien être, et pourtant le meilleur était à venir.

Léchant la base jusqu'au gland, doucement, Naruto engloutit totalement ma virilité d'un coup, je lui attrapais sa chevelure dorée et lui faisait faire des va-et-vient. Je lui criais tout mon plaisir, mais alors que je me sentais partir, je m'ôtai de sa bouche chaude et humide pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois de tout mon cœur.

J'enlevai à mon tour mes vêtements, aidé par mon blond pour finir tous deux nus sur le lit.

Depuis le temps, je n'étais plus gêné d'être ainsi en face de lui mais lui restait intimidé devant mon corps. Ma peau était blanche partout, seuls mes tétons étaient bruns, tandis que Naruto avait une belle peau bronzée. Je la lui enviais mais mon homme m'avait dit qu'une peau dorée ne m'irait pas et que ma blancheur se rajoutait à mon côté mystérieux et si excitant.

-Je te veux, Gaara. Je t'aime.

Naruto a beau me dire ça tous les jours, je ne me lasse pas de ces mots. Même si le romantisme ne m'enchante pas, je crois bien que la présence de mon blond à mes côté de rend de plus en plus fleur bleue. A moins que ce ne soit d'une impression.

Alors que je pénétrais facilement en lui, sans préparation, je ressentis cette chaleur dans tout mon corps ruisselant, je frissonnais alors qu'il criait de bonheur mais peut-être de douleur également. Nous nous rapprochâmes encore, mélangeant nos souffles, un baiser, un soupir. Je bougeais en lui de plus en plus vite, frappant ce point particulier de mon amant, le faisant hurler. Des larmes de plaisir coulaient sur ses joues, je les buvaient tendrement alors que je m'acharnais en lui.

Au moment où il jouit, il se releva et il se libéra sur nos torses suants. Il était essoufflé alors que je tentais de résister à cette vague de plaisir, mais l'orgasme me rattrapa et je me vidai littéralement en lui dans un grognement.

Mon amant m'enlaça essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Il tremblait de tous ses membres tant l'acte avait été puissant. J'embrassais de nouveau Naruto et je nous nettoyais sommairement avant de rabattre la couverture sur nous.

Trouvant le moment plutôt bien choisi, je dis :

-Tu sais ce qu'à dit une dinde de la compta' tout à l'heure ?

Naruto m'interrogea du regard et ouvrit les yeux, curieux.

-Elle a dit qu'elle aimerait rien bien que je me la fasse dans les chiottes du service.

Le blond ricana machiavéliquement.

-Elle peut toujours se mettre des doigts en pensant à toi mais jamais elle ne t'aura, cette pouf'.

Et il avait raison. Aussi belles soient les filles de ce monde, je n'étais amoureux que d'une personne, et cette personne était un homme. Et il n'y avait que lui.

Juste lui.

_(1) : Si tu vois ce que je veux dire, en anglais ;)_

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! Reviews les aminches ?**


End file.
